1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a control method for a host vehicle, and more specifically, to a control method for a host vehicle having adaptive cruise control (ACC).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, ACC is to add a fixed-interval driving function to a conventional cruise control function. A cruise control function refers to a function of causing a vehicle to travel at a predetermined speed that a driver sets without using an accelerator pedal. That is, the driver drives the vehicle at the predetermined speed using the accelerator pedal and sets a cruise control mode using a cruise control mode key, and the vehicle continues to maintain the predetermined speed when the cruise control mode is set even if the driver does not use the accelerator pedal. In this way, the cruise control function provides convenience in that the driver can drive the vehicle at a desired speed without using the accelerator or brake pedal.
However, there is a problem in that vehicle accidents may occur during driving the vehicle in the cruise control mode because the vehicle maintains the predetermined speed regardless of whether there is another vehicle ahead.
To prevent such problem, ACC has been suggested.
Specifically, ACC is a system that detects front objects using a front detecting sensor such as a camera and automatically controls lateral movement of a controlled vehicle. This system can relieve the stress on a driver who repeats tasks such as accelerating, braking, and stopping in order to maintain an adequate distance from a front vehicle during road driving. In addition, traffic flow can be made smooth along with the improvement in fuel efficiency by driving the controlled vehicle at the predetermined speed and automatically braking and accelerating the controlled vehicle according to movement of the front objects.